New Light
by tayinleigh
Summary: Everyone is gone, Luna looks on the faces of her friends, devoid of life and wonders What if. A spell will change everything. Time travel, Babies,and a new chance


Disclaimer: I dont own Hp. Bc Hermione would be with Harry and Luna living in Polgamy!  
New Light Sometimes we wonder what might have been. Sometimes we think we have it all. But what if we could change things around,  
Luna Lovegood walked around the Great Hall. Holding the hand of families as they claimed the heroes that they lost just a few short hours ago. Luna couldn't cry because this was both a tragic and freeing day. Voldemort no longer threatened to destroy everything beautiful in the world. But so many were lost. She herself was now an orphan. The thought hit her almost grounding her right then and there. She quietly excused herself from the Creevey family as they mourned Colin. Her friend for 6 years and left to the library to find solace.  
She poured silently over her memories. Looking at the books. Wondering what if. A book began to shake on the shelf making noise in the death silence around the room. It began to glow and floated over to her opening over a spell. WHAT IF...  
use of this spell is extremely dangerous. Once wished it can not be undone. Any what if you shall require complete want and only be used in a final measure.  
Opto novus Luna had no second thoughts she wanted to make it so Voldemort never was,  
In doing the spell the room began to change, she was in the Library. No longer was in in near disrepair it was clean. Full of students and wonderfully alive. A girl came running in dressed in a uniform much longer and more conservative then the one Luna was previously wearing. Upon inspection of herself that too had changed, The girl ran up to her very excited. " Luna, there you are, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." The girl said as her cat like eyes smiled. Almost like a young Mcgonagal. " Thanks, would you like to escort me." Luna said not very sure where his classroom would be. The girl grabbed her hand and they skipped off as if they had been friends for years. perhaps they had. Luna was almost shocked when they arrived at the once or was it future DADA classroom. Professor Dumbledore stepped out looking very much younger and very much so alive.  
" thank you Miss. Mcgonagal. Now i would like to speak to Miss. Saunders alone please." Dumbledore said as he lead Luna inside and locked the door with a simple spell. " Sit Miss Lovegood. I should explain." " I did a what if spell sir. after destroying Voldemort the book came to me."  
" I know, a small gift i placed, You see i found a very interesting spell in a book allowing me to grant some their deepest desires and the ability to find them. I was informed because Hogwarts never loses itself even in cases like this. It rewrote your history now although. You see today Thomas Riddle was born. He is magical and has been placed under my care for the time being. I do believe you are to raise him." Luna looked at him in shock. How could she raise a child at Hogwarts.  
" Sir, How would i be able to raise him. I just arrived in this time and I don't even have my full education yet." Luna asked as she picked up a letter and a birth Certificate off his desk.  
Dear Luna Saunders,  
I know we havent spoken since we were 9, i still remember you. I am having a child and my health is failing, I wish for the one person who ever showed me true friend ship to raise my child. His name is Thomas, but i dont want him having the Riddle name ever, nor my name, I know this is completely out of the blue but please for the sake of my soul i wish my son the best for i have no time left for this world M.R

Thomas Demetris Born May 12 Weigh 7 pounds Height 21 inches Mother via Adoption Luna Astra Saunders,

" Everything has been set up for you including a vault at Gringots. and a small house in Spinners End. And a job should you like one. I do know a few familys in that area with small children." " Thank you sir." " Thank you Luna, everything your doing is for the greater good. Take the Floo to your home by saying Remember the Future, I will take Tommy later this evening, so you can get adjusted." Luna did just that.

The home she entered was no small home. 4 bedrooms, a library, a living room and den. a large kitchen and a small potions lab. Fully furnished with both Muggle and Magical things. And fully stocked with food and everyday items for her and Tom. She explored the rooms and found that her room was just how she wanted it and the nursery was right next door so she could care for him easily. She went downstairs and sat for a moment when the door bell rang, saying friendly females and children.  
" that's useful. " She said getting the door.  
Outside stood 3 women and about 7 children. Ages 6 to 2 infants. " 'ello, names Matilda Michaels. I am own Floris and Blotts in the Alley and well also a pet store its not much now but who knows, i am thinking of a jokes shop next, Oh but anyway the neighborhood watch informed me that we had a new neighbor with a baby so yea we are dropping off some advice and such about the neighborhood in case you know you like it here or something, oh wait sorry rambling. Anyway this is Sarah, she is 6, Marcus, he is 3 and Talon and Kayla they are 2 days old.." The red head said as she was pushed aside by a brunette,'  
" Kelly Mitchson. I work with Matilda. Sorry about her she had coffee for the first time in 9 months. This little girl is Kathryn Marie, she is 4. and my little angel." She said introducing the most innocent little girl Luna had seen.  
" My names is Alice, I am pretty much the babysitter, Joking" Alice said as Matilda and Kelly glared at her playfully." Anyway this little girl is Sally, she is 5 and Matt is 2 years old." a shyer blond said shaking her hand.  
" My name is Luna Saunders, My Tom will be here shortly, was born yesterday," As the floo went off and Dumbledore came out holding a smiling Tom. Luna reached out and took him in her arms.  
" Hello Dumblypoos" Matilda said as her Sarah ran over to him.  
" Lovely to see you, And your beautiful children. I am glad your here. I was wondering if Luna would make any friends here. She is recently widowed, and with new child." Dumbledore handed Tom over to Luna, who cuddled him closely. Kelly smiled and took a picture before saying that Kathyrn had a dance class and she had to go.  
Alice shook her head as Matilda snorted.  
" that kids going to have ISSUES!" Matilda said in a dead serious tone.  
" What about your kids, who signs a 6 year old up for defence classes!" Alice said, her children were normal, hopefully.  
" Thanks guys but i think Tom and i need to get some sleep" Luna said suddenly aware that they must have been long time friends.  
" No prob, and dont forget we have a neighborhood Picnic on Friday. and we are going to have a dance soon." Matilda said as they left together giggling.  
" They really are still that way" Dumbledore answered Luna's unspoken question " They were best friends in Hogwarts and Actually helped me defeat Grindwalde, Matilda was seeing Scion Malfoy at the time. She conceived Sarah the night before we left for battle. He died shortly after, She is married to Marcus Michaels. He is unfortunately mia after chasing down a very dark vampire. Kelly, married your great grandfather, on your moms side. Alice, is Ginnys grandmother on her mothers side. Matilda and her made this village, " Dumbledore explained. There was more to tell. but that was private,  
" Thank you sire" Luna said as she made herself settled and Tom lay sleeping in his Crib.


End file.
